


History has its eyes on you

by Dirtkid123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Dad, he wants to protect his spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: Tony records a piece of advice for his Spider!son.





	History has its eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously based on Hamilton The Musical.

"Hey Peter, I am recording this message for you, in case I don't make it out alive on my next mission. I want to help you to succeed in the hero business.. I know that you can do it.  
I was younger than you are now, when I was first at the hand of the media. The paparazzi is brutal... it twists everything you are, into a selfish monster. I made weapons for the American troops... I wanted them to be protected; not let any innocent person die unnecessarily. But it turns out, I led the men straight into a massacre, and in Afghanistan, I witnessed their deaths first hand... I made every mistake known to man, and it took almost dying, in a cave, to feel the shame rise in me. Even now I lie awake at night, knowing the world has its eyes on me. You say you want to be like me, but I want you to be better...so Let me tell you what I wish I'd known, when I was young and dreamed of glory: you have no control on who lives, who dies, and who tells your story. My mother and father were murdered, and yet I lived. I know that you can win any fight the world throws at you. I know that greatness lies in you. But remember from here on in, the world has its eyes on you. I know you'll make me proud, Peter."


End file.
